Do you know?
by C van Zyl
Summary: "I don't give a f**k about Kurt!" I screamed at him. Judging by his cold, shocked glare, it was obvious that, in that moment, I was his worst enemy. Julian arrives back at Dalton and soon finds out about Logan's obsession with Kurt. Seeing his best friend (and love of his life) being such a stupid squid makes him angry enough to confront Logan about it. The result is...unexpected.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or Dalton by CP Coulter. **

Author's Note: Hi! I was re-reading Dalton by CP Coulter a couple months ago before I went to sleep and as I was trying to fall asleep, all I could think of was how angry I was at Logan for trying to steal Kurt away from Blaine and how if I was Julian, I would just explode and scream and shout at Logan for being so oblivious and stupid. Yeah… so then I couldn't sleep because I had this scene of Jules confronting Logan playing in my head and eventually I just got my laptop and wrote it down before I forgot it. This is the finished product… I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived back at Dalton, my mind became a battlefield between two sides of myself, who had taken two different viewpoints on a particular matter. The one wanted me to run and immediately find Logan and hug him and have him hold me. The other, and I'm inclined to think much more sensible part of myself, told me to avoid Logan at all costs and not speak to him until I absolutely <em>had<em> to.

I went with the second one. I distracted myself in every possible way. I unpacked slowly, folding every item of clothing as perfectly as I could before putting it in the cupboard; I had a shower and washed my hair; I had dinner; I called my agent _and_ my mom; I listened to music; I fed Sonic and scrolled through Tumblr for a while. It worked for a couple of hours, but then Derek arrived at my room.

"Jules!" Derek burst into the room and I was just glad it wasn't Logan. I got up to give Derek a hug since we hadn't seen each other since I had left, months ago.

"Hey D! How're you?" I grinned, Derek had been keeping me up to date with most of the stuff going on here in school. But he'd been quite vague about the subject of Logan, which led me to believe that Logan had some kind of new boyfriend that Derek didn't want me to find out about.

"I'm good, school's good. Crazy as usual but nothing too bad. How was L.A?" he began to pace around the room, clue number two that there was something weighing heavily on his mind.

"L.A was the usual… you know, lots of insanely rich and famous people who all want to be my best friend. You have a _lot_ of competition." I joked, grinning slightly at him. He tried to return the grin, I could see that, but he failed miserably and it ended up looking like he was grimacing.

"How's Logan been?" I asked. _Might as well go straight to the problem, no point in avoiding it any longer._

Derek looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "He's…good." He began, avoiding my eyes and looking around the room at anything but me, "Actually, he's really…happy. You'll see what I mean when you see him." he tried to leave it at that but I asked another, straight-to-the-heart-of-it question, "So I'm assuming he has a new boyfriend?" Just the thought of having to endure another love interest of Logan's made me feel tired.

"Not exactly…"

"You mean they aren't dating yet?"

Derek still refused to meet my eyes and I could see him wondering how long he could keep me guessing before he just told me, "Uhh…"

"What is it, Derek? Logan's still in the 'pining' stage of their relationship? Oh, no, wait, let me guess, the guy is straight." I guessed and the thought of Logan liking someone straight gave me that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Eventually Derek looked ready to tell me and I waited patiently until he did, "He likes this guy named Kurt….who's already dating Blaine."

I froze. Logan was pining over a guy who was already taken by one of his ex-boyfriends?

"Oh God." Was all I could manage. _Why is Logan such an idiot?_

"Yeah…" Derek paced around the room some more and I sank down onto my bed.

"Is this Kurt guy encouraging Logan?"

"Not really… he's just hasn't exactly told Logan to fuck off."

* * *

><p>I met Kurt the next day and began my observing immediately. Kurt seemed pretty able to look after himself and from what I saw between Logan, Blaine and Kurt; Kurt and Blaine (and possibly others as well) must have told Logan to quit going after Kurt. Logan seemed absolutely <em>besotted<em>. I hadn't seen him acting so strange since Blaine and Joshua. Eventually, after having to listen to one too many speeches from Logan about how Kurt shouldn't be with Blaine but with him instead, I was about ready to snap. Clearly no one could get through to him. But I could.

"Logan?" I asked as I barged into his room one afternoon after he arrived back from Warbler Practice.

"Jules?" he looked up from where he was sitting at his piano (Which I knew was where he sat most often when he was in love) "What are you doing here?" His blunt voice was so unlike the one he used when he spoke about Kurt. _At least I knows that he has absolutely zero romantic feelings for me…just in case I ever need reassuring or something_. I thought sarcastically. Let's just say I wasn't in the best mood to begin with.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, okay?" I said plainly. Logan turned back to the piano and said dismissively, "What do you want now, Princess? I'm a little busy at the moment and I don't really feel like listening to your Hollywood problems."

I stared at his back, the anger boiling in my veins already. "Well this is important so you're going to bloody well listen." I strode over to him and wrenched his shoulder to force him to face me again. He looked up in surprise at my actions, as if he didn't think I had the guts to confront him in such a manner.

"What the hell, Jules?" his green eyes flashed with unmedicated clarity and a part of me kind of wanted to make him take his pills before having this talk with him.

"You need to leave Kurt and Blaine alone." I spat out, and then watched as his face twisted into an expression of anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Jules? You've only been back for two weeks and you think you can come in here and tell me what to do?" He stood up to his full height and looked down at me. I tried my best to not let anything other than the anger that I felt show on my own face.

"I know you, Logan and I don't need a long time to see that you are only doing damage by trying to steal Kurt away-"

"Shut the fuck up." He cut across me with a low and dangerous voice.

I persevered anyway and carried on, undeterred, "Kurt's already made his decision. He's with Blaine and you can't change tha-"

"I said shut the fuck up." He shoved me away from him.

"Does Kurt even know that Blaine's your ex-?

"Ju-"

But I cut him off myself, gaining momentum with each anger-fuelled word, "Does he know that this is how you treat your ex-boyfrien-?"

"Just shu-"

"That you hurt them in the _worst_ possible way by ditching them for another guy-"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about Blaine or Jos-"

"And then you try your hardest to ruin their lives even more by trying to steal their next boyfriends-"

"You don't know _anything_ about Kurt-!"

"I don't give a _fuck_ about Kurt!" I practically screamed in his face. This made Logan stop and judging by the cold, shocked glare that he shot me, it was obvious that in that moment, I was his worst enemy.

He started speaking again, this time reverting back to his quiet and dangerous voice, "Don't you _dare_ talk about Kurt like that."

I took another large breath, "It's true though, Lo. I _don't_ care about Kurt. I don't care about who you're in love with. I just care about you. I don't want some fucking homewrecker as a best friend."

"I love him, Jules." He blurted out.

I tried to swallow away the sick feeling that those words, that this whole fucking situation, gave me, "No you don't. And if you do then you have to stop. Kurt doesn't care about you and he never will. He chose Blaine and you're just an idiot for thinking that you could come between them."

I could see my words sting Logan and he almost physically winced at them, "If he doesn't care about me, then no one in this fucking world cares about me. And then what do I even have to live for?" he said bitterly, turning back to his piano.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, Lo." I sat next to him on the piano stool. "There are people right in front of your nose that love you more than you know." I knew I had said too much but I couldn't let him believe that no one loved him. _I_ did! _I_ had fucking loved him for years and he had never noticed!

Logan turned to face me and he looked at me with his green eyes and for a split-second I truly believed that he had finally realised that I was in love with him. But the expression in his eyes passed and the moment ended abruptly.

"You know, when we first met I was convinced that you were gay." he said quietly after a long pause. I looked up at him in surprise, "Wh- _What?_" I spluttered.

He laughed at my face and it must have been because I was caught off guard by his thought of me being gay when, in his mind, I was still as straight as an arrow. "Yeah. Crazy right?" he gazed at me attentively, almost like he was searching for something in my face, "This might sound weird but… I actually had a bit of a crush on you in the first weeks of freshman year." He said, still looking intently at me.

I blushed and felt my face drain of colour almost at the same time. I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't form any words and instead stared down at the keys of the piano, feeling Logan's stare on the side of my face.

The silence was interrupted by Logan's phone ringing and he quickly picked it up, "Charlie? Yeah? No, of course not." He stood up and grabbed his blazer, "Fine! I'll be there ASAP." He put down the phone and quickly turned to me, "Sorry Jules, Charlie's accusing the Stuarts of stealing some nerf guns or something from the Windsor's. I have to go."

I looked up and followed him out the door, nodding my acknowledgement and walking the few metres back to my room in shock. _Logan had had a crush on me. Logan had had a crush on me. Logan had had a crush on me._ If only I had actually spoken up… he had given me the perfect window of opportunity to finally tell him that I was bi…it was almost as if he knew already…

I shook my head. _No way. Logan's a giant squid of ignorance, he's never noticed me before. He doesn't know… does he?_

* * *

><p><span>AN: So that's that. How did you like it? Leave me a comment and I will be eternally grateful! I have about a million (five) more fanfics just waiting to be published so keep your eyes open for those. Also, I recently joined a forum called Diagon Ally so if you like/write Harry Potter fanfics, then check it out because it's really awesome:) -Cloey


End file.
